In case of traditional wireless networks, the physical layer is implemented as a half-duplex channel and only achieves full duplex by either time multiplexing (time division duplex, or TDD) the same channel or by use of a separate frequency channel (frequency division duplex, or FDD). Recent advances in antenna design and signal cancellation methods have facilitated building of a full duplex physical channel. The use of full duplex has been shown to result in significant improvements in the throughput of a system/link. Most of the changes made for enabling full duplex have been on the physical or medium access control (MAC) layers.